Many different stationery securing device have been invented. See the table below which lists them:
Patent No.DateTitle  417,942Dec. 24, 1889Combined book strap andScholar's companion  433,938Aug. 12, 1890Pencil Holder  738,462Sep. 8, 1903Combined Book Carrier andScholar's Companion1,484,321Feb. 19, 1924Combined Paper and PencilHolder2,704,077Sep. 10, 1953Pen and Pencil Holder3,577,604May 4, 1971Writing Implement Holderfor books or Like Articles3,823,814Jul. 16, 1974Apparatus for AttachingObjects to each other4,133,080Jan. 9, 1979Textbook Holder4,162,800Jul. 31, 1979Combination Bookmark andWriting Instrument Holder5,016,559May 21, 1991Bookmark Having IntegralPencil Holder5,446,953Sep. 5, 1995Elastic Apparatus forRestraining Articles5,456,497Oct. 10, 1995Apparatus for HoldingReading Material Binder5,636,868Jun. 10, 1997Apparatus for HoldingReading Material Binder5,881,434Mar. 16, 1999Implement Holder6,481,367Nov. 19, 2002Combination Pen Holderand bookmark/Placesaver7,562,636Jul. 21, 2009Writing Instrument Holderand BookmarkUS 2008/0314773Dec. 25, 2008Highlighter Holder toMarketed as “Marker Mate”US 2013/0049345Feb. 28, 2013Pen or Pencil Holder forNotebook, Planner or BinderCover PanelUS 2014/0263496Sep. 18, 2014Holder for Writing InstrumentsWO 2007/023275Mar. 1, 2007A HolderDE 202016103313Nov. 24, 2016In GermanU1CH 89101Apr. 16, 1921Not sure - SwitzerlandCA 02878532Dec. 14, 2016Book with writing instrumentstorage space